


Birthday / The H Word

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday / The H Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Justin helping Brian remove his shirt

**1\.   
Title:** Birthday  
**Timeline:** Post Season Five

Brian sighed and stretched, trying and failing to relieve the tension in his neck. He felt the bed dip behind him. Warm hands rested lightly on his waist, kneading gently, before sliding up the planes of his back and easing the shirt from his shoulders. The garment fell to the floor in a puddle of black silk.

Justin's agile fingers found their way to the button on his jeans, and hesitated.

Brian wished he had the energy to urge him on.

"Remind me," he said instead, "to never again host a theme party for a bunch of six year olds."

 

**2\.   
Title:** The H Word  
**Timeline:** Post Season Five

"I can do it myself," Brian bit out.

"Fine," Justin said, sitting back on his haunches. "Do it."

Brian looked down at his hand, hidden under folds of fabric. He flapped the arm experimentally, and his left fingers fumbled ineptly at the button on the sleeve, but he stubbornly remained clothed.

"You _would_ insist on wearing your new shirt to Babylon when you have a _cast_ on your hand," Justin said smugly from behind him.

"Be quiet and help your husband," Brian replied.

He grinned surreptitiously when Justin again bent to the task. The H word always shut Justin up.


End file.
